


【翻译|硫月L月】 The Shinigami Wing Deal  交易死神之翼   作者:reaperlight

by sesi1212



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesi1212/pseuds/sesi1212
Summary: 原贴地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/427645/chapters/719500硫克模糊了真实的代价，哄骗月接受了一项交易。 前期硫月，未来L月。本文肉多且香，各种PLAY，放飞自我，爽文，情节OOC，但又在一些神奇的地方很不OOC。





	1. In Which A Deal Is Made  交易开始

Chapter 1: In Which A Deal Is Made 交易开始  
月倒回床上，不仅完全拒绝了死神之眼的交易，还用调侃的声音接着说，“还有其他想提前告诉我的事吗，死神？”  
“嗯，没有…” 可能吧。月完全不会害怕他，尽管他是个死神，这个事实现在仍让硫克震惊、诧异并感觉到很有趣。  
“嗯，”月闭着眼睛放松地躺在床上。“这可真没意思。”  
“嗯？”  
月冲着死神幸灾乐祸地笑。“你知道的硫克，若你给我的交易不是眼睛而翅膀，我可能真得会认真考虑的，拥有翅膀在天空中自由飞翔，很像神呢，而且那是人类自古以来的梦想……”  
要是月留心些，他就会注意到硫克的眼中正闪烁着露骨地愉悦，噢，阿月，要是你知道……是的，可怜的“天真无邪的”小小月不知道在死神界翅膀的交易暗示着什么。  
“如果你长出翅膀飞来飞去，你会很显眼，”硫克合理指出。“且不说警察不用多费力就能抓到你。”  
月窃笑道。“我只是在开玩笑。”  
注视着月在床上翻了个身，硫克咽了一下口水，噢，管他的呢，反正问问也没什么损失。“阿，阿月，如果我告诉你，是有一个关于翅膀的交易你会怎么办……”  
月从床上猛得起身，给硫克投去一个询问的眼神。  
“好的，不仅仅是翅膀……让我看看我能不能想起来……哦，耶！达成这项契约的人，能像死神那样使用死亡笔记，写上人名能增加他们的寿命…而且死亡笔记对他们会无效……嗯……当然除了我的，我是唯一的例外，嘿嘿。”  
月眼大眼睛，你是在耍我吗？“为什么不早说？” 月气恼地把双手交叠在胸口。  
硫克咧嘴大笑。“只是我没想过你会接受。”  
“为什么我不会…等等，你是不能收起那双翅膀吗？”  
“不是，他们会与我的很像，可以收回，你也可以隐藏他们。”  
那么为什么……？这肯定有什么问题……“条件 是什么？”  
硫克看上去似是很体贴地尽他可能地解释……“嗯……因为这是我和你分享我的力量的交易…你有义务下半生都为我服务。”  
月在想这话，难道我不正在这样做？使你觉得有趣？让你睡我的床？满足你那该死地苹果瘾？  
月眯起眼睛。“服务，这是指什么？”  
该死！差点就得到他了！硫克知道，这个男孩在好奇……是非常好好奇，但毫无疑问他会对细节失去兴趣，过去五个世纪，每一位他提过这项交易的人类都说了不……但也许这次他说得足够含糊的话……  
“我能确保……你的要求……我向你保证这绝不会妨碍到你的计划，嗯，只要你小心点。嘿！你明白的，只要……帮我发泄或是款待我几小时……你懂了吧，这不会很麻烦的，只在我想要的时候……”  
“等下，你的意思是只要我帮你办几件差事？我的意思是，这就是全部了，对吗？”  
硫克差点无法控制自己。“是的。”  
你就是在耍我，是吧？这就是全部？就这样得到永生……拥有神样的人生？只要我想要就能飞翔？如此美妙。  
“那么我接受。”他怎么可能去拒绝？  
硫克不敢相信竟然成功了……月突然意识到他肯定犯了一个糟糕的、可怕的错误——硫克正向后仰着头并发生一阵邪恶的不雅大笑。——月也意识到，非常清楚地知道，他现在无法收回承诺……所以月只能硬着头皮接受。“那么，硫克……你到底想要什么？”  
硫克毫无预兆地飞到他上方，并把他按倒在床上。  
硫克倾身，月光下硫克的尖牙闪烁着邪恶的光芒，月倒吸一口冷气，太近了，这让他感到不舒服。  
“硫克，干什——？”  
硫克拉近距离，伸出舌头，侵入月因震惊而张开的嘴里。  
当硫克终于放开他，月已经红着脸气喘吁吁。（最后才想到，不像他，月需要呼吸。）  
硫克在他的耳边低语。“你。”  
“什么——但是……你……”月十分肯定他听到自己大脑短路的声音…真羞愧这可是个超级棒的大脑，我的最爱之一……他的脑子全在想为什么？为什么要和我做爱？附加让他感到非常恐惧的顿悟是，硫克可能长得很丑，但却是一个非常棒的接吻对象。  
月反抗无果，硫克毫不费劲就按住他，撕开他的衣服，月赤裸裸地呆在床上。  
硫克欣赏着眼前的风景。  
“是的，月，你确实是人类中的神，真的，我很荣幸你同意成为我的。”  
月颤抖着。”你的…”  
硫克用舌头沿着月的左脸舔弄出一条水渍。“我的奴隶……以及我的配偶。”  
“配偶？” 月的眼睛怒气冲冲，气势汹汹地重新开始他无用的反抗。  
“你是我的，”硫克粗暴地咆哮着，压迫着正在挣扎的男孩。“我想做什么就做什么，我想什么时间就什么时间，我想在哪儿就在哪儿…以及我想多少次就得多少次。”硫克决定用恢复的精力去标记月，向他证明什么叫“我的”这个概念。硫克轻咬住月的皮肤，吸出鲜血，这让月发出咝咝声。  
月天才的大脑终于搞明白了现在的情形，明确知道正在发生什么……以及马上要发生的。  
不要！  
“但——但你说过死神不能做爱和人——！”月的抗议被呻吟打断，硫克的舌头正在他胸口打转，血和唾液粘附着他的肌肤。  
“没错，和人类，可你做了交易，你不再是人类了。”  
不再是人类？这越来越让他难以思考，难道这意思着我现在是……“一个死神？”  
硫克笑了。“不，我刚确切告诉过你是什么，我的奴隶。”  
这……这不是真的！硫克正把他的坚硬贴近月的大腿，月歇斯底里地想着，这不该发生。  
“不要…”月惊恐地抽噎地说，他厌恶自己表现得如此软弱……这-不-应-该-发-生！  
不幸地是，现实倔强地拒绝回应他的愿望…  
TBC


	2. Sealing the Deal  达成交易

Chapter 2: Sealing the Deal 达成交易

“嘘，” 硫克本想用爪子抚摸月的头发试着安慰月，月往后一缩。  
硫克很生气，他表现得就好像我马上要强奸他一样！硫克是不清楚人类和他们那愚蠢可笑的道德观念，但他知道“强奸”是不好的……可如果你同意了，这就不是“强奸”，不是吗？按照死神界的法律，在这件事情上他完全有权利不顾月的意愿拥抱他……但他不会那样做。绝不会。他是这几个世纪第一个接受他交易的人类，也是有始以来最漂亮的一个——甚至是第一个完全不怕他的人类。他不想弄坏他最心爱的玩具……  
是的，最好的办法是说服这骄傲的少年是他自己想要，是他要开始的……（而且，是的，他同意了！归根结底！）  
“这不正是你想要的吗，月？我让你成为神，而你所要做的只是顺从我……”  
当硫克有力地压着他时，月还在抽泣。  
“这只是仪式的一部分，这样的要价并不是太高吧？”  
硫克渴望尽可能快地开始，毕竟，他已等待了五个世纪……等待这个……但……  
“……只是一个处子献祭？”硫克开玩笑地说。  
“闭嘴！”月的脸红透了，羞耻短暂地超越了恐惧。  
欧耶……我是对的，硫克一边窃笑一边温柔地擦掉月流出的眼泪。“我保证，为你……我会让这一切很特别的。”  
月愤愤地瞪眼，这是个好兆头，他并不想伤害他，总之……  
“就算你知道了详情，难道你就不会同意吗？” 硫克一边继续那让人安心地抚摸一边合理地指出。“作为交易来说这并不是一个糟糕的协议，你不这么认为吗？”  
硫克能听到月断断续续低声说，“我愿意做任何事……值得的……任意事……为我完美的世界……做任何事……但是……但是……死神的性奴隶？”  
硫克低声咆哮道（要不是硫克扑倒他，把他的手臂按压在头顶，月会非常想往后退缩），“不，不是死神的，只是我的，我一个人的！” 硫克带着强烈占有欲地宣称。“你是我的！正如唯有我有权利写下你的名字……”  
月听出硫克那小小的暗示……  
如果我不同意……他会……他会写下我的名字……  
“我拥有你！其他死神不可以碰触你。其他任何事都不能伤害你！” 硫克裂着嘴对月得意地笑，“现在我是唯一能杀死你的存在……” 所以你最好让我开心。  
“我——我不知道这些……”月尖声道。  
“是的，可你必须要知道你已经获得了死神界大量的注意——这不是什么好事。但从你捡起死亡笔记那一刻起，我都在保护你。你欠了我，你应该感激我。”  
月咽了一下口水。“我……感激……你,硫克。”  
“嘿喀，差不多对了……再说一遍，像说这次说得那样，称呼我为主人。”  
月咬紧牙关，羞耻地看向别处。”我感激你，主人。“  
傲慢无礼！但他可以学习，他是很好的学者……硫克不想弄坏他，但他会教导他遵守规则，是的，毕竟，这是交易……  
“看着我！”硫克命令道。“再说一遍！”  
月看着硫克的眼睛，冷酷的双眼，但月能从中看出……关心？硫克在关心他？月抓住这犹如救生索的一线希望。也许他能摆脱这一切……  
“我很感激你，主人。”月柔声道，他震惊地意识到他是认真的，假如没有其他的像这样的小事，比如硫克不会强奸他这个事实……嗯。  
“多么感激？”硫克问道。  
“非常感激，”月强调。  
“表现给我看。” 硫克倾身吻上月，并不怀好意地斜着眼睛看着他。月尝试性地回吻。硫克带着胜利的微笑，继续用他的爪子和舌头挑逗着月。硫克注意到月开始有点放松了，当硫克舔着他大腿内侧时，月甚至不自觉得张开腿。硫克决定奖励他——伸展翅膀，用羽毛抚摸他。硫克满足地笑了，因为月的抽泣不再是出于恐惧，更多得是出于欲望。他很快就不再能压抑住，那些正由硫克行为刺激而想发出的呻吟声。  
“请，硫克！”月气喘吁吁地说，这时月还放纵地抬起他的臀部，硫克开始让他兴奋起来了。他不再确定他的意思是停下来……或是其他什么。硫克认为是后者， 硫克悄悄地把手指并在一起，不易察觉地准备进入，直到……  
“嗯啊！" 月突然感到被充满，当硫克的手指插入他的屁股时，他感到非常怪异地不相容感。“噢！” 在硫克继续这样玩弄他时，月把头向后仰去。“硫克！在这里我们会被发现的！”月不顾一切地地劝诱道。  
现在是早上4:30，他的妈妈和妹妹应该都睡着了，他的爸爸再次整晚都在外面抓坏蛋（好吧……这次是他——总有一天他会理解的，一定会的……），更重要地是，他看到在他假装去睡觉时，那个跟踪他的FBI已经在大约二点钟的时候离开了，但是……  
“嘿喀！我也这么想……” 硫克这么评论道，月刚尝试着压下一声呻吟，当硫克的手指戳中他的前列腺。“……尤其你打算这么大声叫的话。” 月尖叫出声，在硫克用一只手托起他整个身体，另一只手还没有停下他的“游戏”，并把他抱到胸前。在硫克无疑再一次击中那个点分散月注意力时，月失控地紧紧地抱住硫克，尤其这时硫克还伸开翅膀，跳出窗户，飞向寒冷的夜空。月闪过一个想法，他非常高兴今晚他的FBI跟踪狂已经，确实，真得离开了。因为可以肯定地说，要是他看到什么“裸体飞翔男孩”，是一定会被报道给L的。月紧紧地贴向硫克……只为了暖和一些和害怕摔下去……真的只有这些吗……？当硫克再次戳中那一点时，他因为满足而颤抖，随后硫克退出他的手指，留给他得是古怪地空虚感和极端地想要。月颤抖地睁开双眼，发现他们正漂在云层中，地上的建筑物看起来像玩具一样。  
“不要担心，我不会让你掉下去的，” 在硫克感到月正紧紧地抓住他时说。“但我需要你继续这样抱紧我，以防万一……”  
紧抓着月，硫克平躺在空中，背部悬空，让月躺在他的身上，这样他们都看到远方那浪漫的星空。当硫克又一次压迫他，月呻吟出声，他意识到……他不再感到害怕，尽管他非常想否认……他想要这个。硫克用手指抽插很多次后，月哀求着释放，可硫克按住不准。  
“差不多可以了，”硫克警告道，“我可能会失去理智……”硫克解开皮带和腰饰……然后把它们散漫的围绕在月的脖子上，省得随后还要花时间找他们。皮革和兽皮贴着月的胸口，有点痒，月颤抖着，他的每根精神都崩到极限……他知道这儿一定很冷但他却感觉如同在火中。然后月意识到硫克的意思是什么……  
“什么——！这里！” 这里，在令人颤栗寒冷的云层之中，在繁星闪烁的海洋之下，像神一样漂浮在空中，远离人类中渣滓们……这实在是……太美了……  
“嘿喀！是的。我们就在这儿做，远离所有的窥探，”月能听出他声音中的自命不凡。“我告诉过你，我会让这一切很特别的。”  
当硫克摆出要进入的姿势时，月哀鸣了一声。  
“月，你喜欢这个吗？” 硫克对着他的耳朵吹气。  
“什么——？”  
“最后的机会……回去……”  
回去？  
“如果你想退出……呼，忘记告诉你了，嘿喀。在我第一次得到你之前，这个交易都不算达成。所以你要想退出，就现在……”  
现在才告诉我？（忘了？才怪……）但这就意味着我可以回去……月试着提醒自己……如果同意……那就意味着，他会像这样被侵入……被硫克……永远……噢！（为什么这事现在看起来不那么可怕了？）  
当硫克又一次贴近他，月剩下的理性思维全消失了。  
回去？没可能！决不！甚至不值得去考虑……  
“硫克……求你？”  
硫克因月声音中的渴望而咯咯的笑起来。  
“称呼我为主人。”硫克纠正道。  
“主人……求你，主人？”  
“求，什么。”  
“草——草！” 当硫克慢慢把舌头舔着他的皮肤，月被迫发出咝咝声。  
“你想要什么，奴隶？“  
这简直要把他逼疯。  
“我-想-要-你-进-入-我！……求-你，主-人！” 月哀鸣道。  
“嘿喀，这样就好。”  
月的手指用力发白地抓着硫克的背部，月试图不要发出尖叫，可他失败了，他觉得自己要被撕成两半。  
“好……紧！”  
“疼……”月哭叫道。太大了！他太大了！当硫克开始猛攻的时候，月完全不能适应，“好-痛！”  
“闭嘴！你不再是人类了！你能适应！”硫克吼道。  
啊，这太慢了！每当硫克攻击到那个点时，月就感到疼痛被压倒。  
“欧，阿月！”硫克呻吟道，月正主动抬起屁股迎合他的每次攻击。  
随着一波又一波的快感在体内积压。月彻底失去理智，“硫——主人！主—人！啊！太-棒-了！啊！草！主-人！不-要-停！”  
“阿月……”硫克一边重重地释放一边吼着月的名字。同时，硫克松开对月的控制，让月和自己一同释放。  
“主-人！”月尖叫着，然后他们被分离，有什么东西正在急剧增长，在一阵白色羽毛雨的包围中，翅膀从他的背后伸出。  
他正在坠落。  
TBC


	3. No Regrets…   没有后悔……

Chapter 3: No Regrets… 没有后悔……  
一双爪子抓紧他的肩膀，被用力握住时，月才睁开眼睛。  
“啊！”  
“阿月，我抓住你了！”  
是的，没错……他坠落了……我一定是昏过去了……以及他感到……  
非常满足，微风拂面，抚摸发丝，拂过翅膀之下。  
他的……翅膀……  
月往下看，屋顶正在快速向后移动。  
“我们……在飞……”  
硫克咧着嘴笑，松开月的肩膀，澄清道。“你在飞。”  
月咯咯笑起来，欢呼雀跃——他和硫克疾速飞翔在黎明的天空中，太美妙了。  
***  
他们通过阳台的窗户悄悄溜回月的房间。月收起他的新翅膀，红着脸看着硫克把爪子贴近他，取回环绕在月脖子上的腰带和腰饰……月注意到硫克现在还看起来非常得意……  
而月现在唯一希望的就是硫克在关于交易的事上没有说谎，不会妨碍他计划，硫克会明白他的位置。月是不可能让硫克在他卧室以外的地方当他的“主人”的（当然他们那个的时候并不是在卧室，不过这不是重点）。  
毕竟，他可是新世界的神，而硫克更像是他的……宠物。（不，这是不对的，大错特错，你不能让你的宠物操你。）那硫克更像是他的……什么？助手？室友？朋友？我们并不真的是朋友……一旦他厌倦就会杀了我。诚实些吧——即使知道这个——硫克已经是我所有朋友中最接近真正朋友的那位——他是唯一理解我的！唯一在他身边能让我做自己的！唯一让我……感受自己是真实的，他并不很聪明但……承认吧——你喜欢这感觉，比一个能轻松杀死你的恶魔怪物更胜一筹。没有了硫克，你又能去哪呢？浪费人生在那无聊又没有目标的生活中。  
遇见主人是我生命中最好的事！  
是的，主人……硫克是我的朋友，我最好的朋友！（有好处的朋友）。我很高兴我做了这项交易。我不后悔。月一边想一边穿上睡衣，偷溜进卫生间淋浴，检查下……伤痕。他在镜子前检查自己，虽然他看起来精疲力竭，但在熬夜整晚后这很正常……想想他们做的。（这不公平，硫克不会感到累，死神睡觉只是因为他们懒惰。）  
他接着检查自己的背部（很多的抓痕和瘀伤）但最重要的是，当翅膀被收回，没有迹象表明它们曾在那儿。他的背看起来很正常。  
月走进淋浴间，准备开始清洗自己，嗯……  
那个混蛋死神……他那里流血了……  
“建议我加入吗？”  
硫克正穿墙而入，吓了月一跳。  
说曹操曹操到。  
“硫克，妈妈和妆裕现在可能要醒了。”  
“那你最好安静一点……要是他们问起……最好让他们认为你在自慰。” 硫克一边用他长长的手臂占有欲极强地搂住月整个臀部一边得意地笑。  
“硫克！”  
硫克继续笑着。“你该说主人。”  
噢，靠！他们才刚做了这个？为什么他还在渴望。  
月抱怨着说，“好吧！”放松着并张开双腿，可硫克只是在撩拨他，等了一会，还是在继续撩拨他……  
“进去，” 月要求道。  
硫克忽略他，继续他的小把戏，轻柔地抚摸，他知道这样能让月兴奋。  
“硫克！快草我！”  
“嗯，呃，嗯！礼貌些。讲咒语！”  
“求你，主人？”  
“好孩子，”硫克笑着再一次进入他……月咬住毛巾不让自己发出尖叫。  
混-蛋-死-神-！……神啊！月一边想着，一边被压贴在浴室冰冷的瓷砖墙上。  
很好……淋浴时间肯定会适得其反。  
***  
月再次在镜子面前检查自己。他默默地展开并欣赏他的新翅膀。是雪白色的，但在边缘处有一些如被灼烧的黑色和红色，这让它们看起来十分酷炫。  
“是的……非常漂亮。”硫克向他保证。  
“漂亮！！——” 月很恼被这样称呼，可他发现，更加令他烦恼的是，硫克这么喊他并不会让他生气，甚至让他的心怦怦直跳，且一想到求你主人！他的脸就挂着傻笑。  
什么——这是什么样的感觉！这可能……就是交易本身的副作用吗？那这真是……糟糕了，非常糟糕！要是我不能控制这个……主人……硫克……他在说奴隶的时候并不是在开玩笑。我会……迷失……我会失去自己……可他却无力去阻止……  
硫克笑嘻嘻地看着月检验他刚留下的痕迹。它们中的大部分都是有意为之，所以很容易就能隐藏在长袖衣服下，除了脸颊上那一道伤口。  
当月拿着妹妹的化妆品试图掩盖这道伤口时，硫克笑得更大声了。  
好的，现在看起来和平常一样了……  
“不画眼线吗？”  
月无视他。  
“唇彩怎么样？”  
月瞪着硫克。“这都是你的错！”  
“耶！”  
“混蛋。”  
“噢，对不起，殿下……”硫克幸灾乐祸地笑道。“万岁……新世界的女王。”  
月冷冰冰地看向硫克，板着脸。“我不是gay。”  
接下来是四十秒死一般的寂静……然后爆出一阵猛烈地大笑，大声地让月很确信邻居都可能听得到……（尽管有神奇的限制条件，可那么大声……）  
硫克的笑声终于降到可以发言的水平。  
“嘿喀！嘿喀！阿月，嘿喀！你说真的嘿喀！没意识我们做了什么吗……”  
“你是指你对我做了什么……”  
“嗷，阿月，难怪你不喜欢我们做得？” 一边说着，硫克一边把手放在月的屁股上，月臊得满脸通红，这轻微的触感就让他的脊椎颤抖，当硫克改摸为紧握时，一声呻吟从月的嘴溢出。“嘿喀！我的错……”  
月还在颤抖……该死的！还来？我浑身酸痛还流血了……我竟他妈地还想再来一次！不！绝对不行！我不是gay！月极度沮丧地思考着，我不喜欢成为你的奴-隶！这……一定是另一个副作用！  
“我不是gay。”月愤然低声说道。  
“你到底想说服谁，阿月？”  
“我没有……”  
“好吧……那你也不是基拉……要知道阿月；我不想假装懂你们人类，但这不可能会是健康的……”  
“我能和任意我想要的女孩睡！” 月防备性地反击。“看着吧，我马上就能约出来一位。”  
“嘿喀。” 硫克狡黠一笑，要知道，这不是问题所在。“ 随意去和其他人类玩，我不介意，实际上，我乐见其成，用更多地经验来取悦我吧。”  
***  
尽管他现在还有点身份认同危机，当月昂首阔步进走厨房，他看起来十分地满足，没有一点忧虑……而这一次并不是假装。  
“月，今天周六，你起得真早。” 他的妈妈招呼他。  
当然，月没打算提及他整个晚上都没有睡……“我今天要出门，所以昨晚很早就睡了。” 月边解释边坐下准备吃早餐，但……  
嗷，这些椅子！在坐下时，月尽力避免露出厌恶的表情。没有软垫——只是些硬木头。  
硫克得意洋洋地在他上方飘浮。“你还能坐下？看来下次我应该更努力一些才行。”  
背对着硫克，月的笑容更深了。  
当他们的妈妈回到厨房时，妆裕在餐桌对面小声说到。“嘿，哥哥！”  
“有什么事？妆裕。” 月怀疑是不是又要他帮她做家庭作业……嗯……这次就帮帮她吧……  
“你的秘密情人是谁？”  
月的筷子咔嗒一声掉在桌上。“什么？”   
耶，月，十分顺利……  
妆裕得意地笑道。“你容光焕发！看起来还精疲力竭，我们都知道你不需要学习。所以她是谁？”  
月冒出冷汗，妆裕比他想象地更善于观察……（他真的，真诚地希望他不会因为这个不得不杀了她……）  
月努力全神贯注地盯着他的燕麦粥。“哦，你想问出什么？”  
“为什么这么戒备，我早就知道，会有这么一位的——早就应该有了！所以那是谁？”  
硫克咯咯地笑起来，因为他看到妆裕身上与月如出一辙的坚定。那是月脸上经常会出现的表情——无论如何我都要赢，看起来要是她得不到回复，就准备用筷子去戳她的哥哥。好的， 正如老话说的，不愧是一家人。  
“拜托，你就不能告诉你妹妹吗？”  
是的，今天的燕麦粥真有意思，我还得继续研究。“今早我和由莉有场约会。” 这应该能让她闭嘴了。  
“哇……所以是由莉？”  
或者……不是……  
“看你的样子，这次一定是认真的吧！” 妆裕咯咯笑起来，在她注意她哥正红着脸时。  
啊，不好……这-太-明-显-了！他得有多白痴才会这样就被看穿！  
“嘿喀！嘿喀！嘿喀！嘿喀！嘿喀！”  
“你会和她结婚吗？你想下半生永远永远地和她渡过吗？  
在他妹妹不断地纠缠中，月觉得额头上的血管都要爆裂了……而且，硫克还一直在大笑……  
“没有！”  
“所以不是由莉，哦豁，这可有点不道德。”  
“妆裕，别烦你哥哥。”幸子边端来早茶边训斥道。  
“但是妈妈！我马上就要找出月的秘密情人了！”  
“啊，真的？现在我也想知道了……”  
“(⊙o⊙)哦，我要迟到了。” 月惊呼道，并马上离开椅子。“我不能让由莉等我……”  
“不要以为你逃脱了！等你回来，我一定会让你告诉我所有事，一定！” 在月正在逃离的身影后，妆裕十分大声喊道。  
***  
（奴隶）所有权的死神规则：  
I. 奴隶是拥有死神力量的人类， 但在死神法律中，奴隶即不是人类也不是死神，所以一位死神可以让一位奴隶成为他或她的配偶。  
II. 一位死神仅仅只能把一本笔记的拥有者当成他或她的配偶。  
III. 一位奴隶的生活就是保护和服务他的主人。奴隶永远都要准备好并心甘情愿地服从主人的每一个命令。  
IV. 奴隶可以和他人发生性关系，但他只会从他或她的主人那里获得满足。  
V. 只有主人才能杀死奴隶，且必须用主人原始的死亡笔记。但如果奴隶没有补充时间，而让寿命数耗尽，奴隶也会死亡。  
VI. 在奴隶寿命数耗尽，将要被谋杀时，如果他的死神主人试图用自己的死亡笔记拯救他的奴隶，主人将会死亡。  
VII.只有主人才有奴隶的所有权。如果一个更高级别的死神想要这个奴隶，主人可能会被强迫放弃自己的所有权。  
IIX. 假如一位奴隶丧失他对死亡笔记所有权，他们会失去对死亡笔记的记忆。但他们仍会保留他们的奴隶地位和力量，以及在持有笔记期间积累的寿命。但是除非奴隶取回笔记所有权，他们不能再获得额外的寿命。  
IX. 假如一位奴隶自愿放弃死亡笔记所有权，或者发生主人死亡这样不好的事件。奴隶的所有权就会转移给在人间界束缚住他的那一位人类。  
X. 假如奴隶被人间界所有，原来的死神主人想要取回所有权，需要再给奴隶另一本死神笔记，但必须在其人类主人的寿命耗尽后。  
XI. 主人没有义务解释所有规则。  
TBC


End file.
